Success Victim
by Toxicookie
Summary: Le petit théâtre du chapeau de paille n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom.


**Avant toute chose j'aimerais préciser que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. ceci est juste un délire, pas la peine de le prendre au sérieux ^^ . pour ceux qui n'arriveraient pas à comprendre les dialogues, c'est assez simple:**

 **Z= Zoro; N= Nami; C= Chopper; S = Sanji; F= Franky; R= Robin; L= Luffy; La= Law; B= Brook; A= Ace. bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Z « Je le sens pas. »

C « Pardon ? »

Z « Je le sens mais alors pas du tout ! »

C « Moi ça va. Fais un effort ! Ce n'est pas si terrible ! Et puis c'est pour notre bien… »

Zoro entrouvrit le rideau. Toutes les écoles primaires de la région étaient venues à l'évènement. Il déglutit et relut encore le résumé de « comment se faire aimer des mômes ». La règle numéro 1 : les faire rire. Pas de problème. Ils allaient rigoler.

* * *

Tout avait commencé le jour où Nami leur avait demandé de venir le voir, lui, Chopper, Sanji, Franky, Robin, Luffy, Law, Usopp, Brook et Ace.

N « Mes amis, nos comptes sont au plus bas. Pour rattraper un peu, je propose de faire une pièce de théâtre.

U « Non merci. »

N « C'est marrant, vous n'avez pas le choix. »

C « Moi je veux bien. Tu jouera quoi, Nami ? »

N « J'ai déjà choisie. Je serais la metteur en scène/ maquilleuse / habilleuse. »

C « Quoi ? Et nous ? »

N « La pièce que nous allons jouer est La belle au bois dormant. Nous la jouerons dans les écoles primaires. »

F « Mais… »

N « PAS D'OBJECTION ! Vous allez piocher chacun dans ce chapeau un papier qui indiquera votre rôle.»

Ils avaient tous pioché à contrecoeur, sachant que ça ne servait à rien de s'opposer.

N « Lisez votre rôle. »

C « La fée numéro 2. »

S « Le prince ! »

F « Le cheval… »

R « La reine. »

L « Le cheval aussi ! »

La « La fée numéro 3… »

U « Super ! La méchante sorcière ! »

B « La fée numéro 1, yohohohoho ! »

A « Ouf ! Le roi ! »

Zoro regarda avec effroi son bout de papier.

Z « La… la princesse… »

N « Et bien voila ! Nous commencerons demain ! »

* * *

Et depuis ce moment, ils étaient la, à attendre le jour de leur représentation, le jour où leurs vies et leurs réputations seraient anéanties. Soudain, Zoro entendit son nom. »

N « Zoro ! Qu'est ce que tu fiche ? Va dans le berceau ! »

Il s'exécuta sans opposition. Le roi et la reine s'installèrent en face de lui.

Il entendit retentir les trois coups. Le rideau se leva.

Entrée des fées. Soudain, Nami cria.

N « nom d'un chien ! Fermez le rideau ! »

Brook était rentré sans son déguisement. Deuxième levé de rideau. Entrée des fées. Malheureusement, Law buta sur un fil électrique, et en voulant se rattraper, il arracha la jupette verte de Chopper, qui se mit à pleurer parce qu'il la trouvait jolie, sa jupette. Il fut remplacé par Sanji qui ne devait pas faire d'apparition dans cette scène.

La « Oh noble-euh princesse aurore, je te fais don d'une belle voix. »

Au tour de Sanji, qui en lui donnant la beauté lui lança sa baguette au visage.

Z « Il l'a fais exprès, je vous dit ! »

N « ZORO ! REPREND TA PLACE ! LE SPECTACLE EST ASSEZ MASSACRÉ COMME ÇA ! »

Zoro retourna à son berceau, non sans avoir préalablement coursé et insulté Sanji. Entrée de la méchante sorcière.

U « je suis la méchante sorcière ! »

Z « sans blague ? »

U « je n'ai pas été invité alors je suis en colère ! Princesse aurore, à l'âge de 16 ans, tu… euh… tu… »

Z « …sombrera dans un sommeil éternel. » (chuchotement)

U « Kestadi ? »

Z « … sombrera dans un sommeil éternel ! »

U « j'entend rien. »

Z « mais dit quelque chose ! Reste pas la planté comme un poireau dans son potager ! »

U « bon je reprend, alors euh… c'était quoi déjà ? »

Sortie forcée de la méchante sorcière, qui a dû aller cacher son cocard. Le roi et la reine font semblant de pleurer. Arrivée de Brook.

B « princesse aurore, le maléfice ne te touchera point ! tu ne dormira que jusqu'à ce qu'un prince vienne te réveiller par un baiser d'amour ! »

Fin de la scène 1.

* * *

Scène 2.

Zoro s'avança dans la « salle du trône », et dit avec une certaine exaspération :

Z « je suis la jolie princesse ! »

A « ma fille… »

« C'elle la princesse ? » cria un môme. « MAIS ELLE EST MOCHE ! »

N « ZORO, PAS DE BRAS D'HONNEUR DEVANT DES ENFANTS ! »

Z « c'est moi la plus belle ! Qu'est ce que vous en savez, les mioches ? »

Il fut emmené dans les coulisses par Ace et Robin.

Z « ils veulent un modèle ? (voix étouffée) c'est moi le modèle ! »

Fin de la scène 2.

* * *

Nami fit un bref résumé de la scène 2 aux enfants. Pendant ce temps, en coulisses :

F « bon, Luffy, t'as fini les taches de notre déguisement de cheval ? »

L « ouais, deux secondes. »

F « ça m'énerve ! les trous pour les yeux sont trop petits ! »

L « t'en as pas besoin, de toute façon, c'est Sanji qui a les rênes. »

F « justement ! »

Nami entra dans la salle.

N « dépêchez vous ! c'est votre entrée en scène ! »

L « t'inquiète. On gère. »

A ce moment précis, Luffy, le devant du « cheval », se prit le pied dans un pot de peinture.

L « quelle vacherie ! »

Nami, qui n'avait pas vu le pot, s'énerva.

N « mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? on se bouge ! »

Le « cheval » s'avança en se ratatinant à moitié.

S « j'ai failli attendre… »

Ne leur laissant pas le temps de s'exprimer, Sanji leur monta dessus ( au sens propre, bande de pervers !).

* * *

Scène 3.

La « princesse » était allongée sur un tombeau de pierre, et la méchante sorcière entre le tombeau et le prince. Le « cheval » réussit, en glissant sur son pot qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussit à enlever, à éjecter le prince dans la coulisse d'en face et à exploser le crâne de la sorcière ( qui avait déjà du mal à voir avec son cocard).

Reprise au début de la scène 3.

Mêmes éléments de décor. Bataille entre la sorcière et le prince. Dialogue constructif :

S « je vais t'atomiser ! »

Ce dernier, en voulant porter un coup fatal, arriva on ne sait comment à lancer son épée de bois qui alla se planter à un poil de la tempe de la princesse.

Z « et il ose nier ! » cria Zoro en poursuivant Sanji.

Zoro s'arrêta devant une Nami au bord de la crise de nerf. Celle-ci lui cria quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas car il fut immédiatement assommé par la méchante sorcière qui ne voyait et n'entendait plus rien. Sanji s'échappa par la porte de secours, ce qui déclencha une alarme chez les pompiers, qui accoururent comme des furies et aspergèrent tout le monde.

* * *

Zoro se réveilla à l'hôpital avec une minerve. A côté de lui, il y avait Chopper, qu'une infirmière consolait en lui disant qu'il en aurait une autre, de jupette. Luffy et Franky étaient en salle de réanimation. Personne ne savait lequel des deux avait pété mais les résultats étaient clairs. Brook et Robin avaient tous les deux les fesses entièrement brûlées par Ace, qui avait voulu faire vrai quand les pompiers étaient arrivés ( il était en ce moment à l'asile). Usopp était chez l'ostéo pour fractures multiples au visage. Quant à Law, on ne l'avait toujours pas retrouvé depuis qu'il avait essayé de fuir l'incendie par le conduit des toilettes.

Où était ce traître de Sanji ? Zoro l'aperçut à côté de lui avec un bouquet de fleurs.

S « je suis sincèrement désolé. »

Z « mouais, bon, c'est plus trop grave. Tout es fini, maintenant. »

S « non, pas tout à fais ! Nami a dit que la pièce avait eu énormément de succès ! la marine était présente dans la salle et ils ont beaucoup aimé. Ils nous ont proposé de reconstituer Blanche-neige. Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai accepté pour vous ! »

Une dizaine de regards assassins se tournèrent vers Sanji.


End file.
